goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Sally Smith and her Friends See Bob the Builder Live/Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle Get Sent to Germany
Sally Smith and her Friends See Bob the Builder Live/Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle Get Sent to Germany was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot by Elephant012. Plot Sally Smith, her friends, Hans Heimler, his siblings Little Hans Heimler and Maryetta, the Save Ums, his good friends Derek, Victor, Isaac, and Hugo, his cousins Rita, Rocking Ralph, Tanya, and Ricky, and his best friend Karl Hamburger are excited to see Bob the Builder Live. However, Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle ruin it and they were sent to Germany. Cast *Ivy as Foo, Tanya, Mimirin Midorihara, and RitaYes ClassicCaillouNo. *Kayla as Sally Smith and Rita. *Princess as Azura and HansHeimlerFan2001. *Julie as RockingRalphFTW MarkDeatonFTL and Evil Jazzi. *Tween Girl as JivingJaniceYes AlvinHungNo, Shimajiro Shimano and Laura Koala. *Shy Girl as BB Jammies. *African Vulture as herself, Mrs Heimler, Mrs Vons, and Little Hans Heimler. *Kendra as Noodle and SallyJones1998's mother. *Emma as Jazzi. *Amy as Ka-Chung. *Jennifer as Custard. *Smirks as himself and Ricky. *Justin as JohnnyRocks ClydeSucks. *Kimberly as MaryettaFan2006 and Roobear Koala. *JackTheDisneyGuy as himself. *Young Guy as Bob the Builder and Derek. *Eric as Rocking Ralph, the Ticket Manager, Victor, Ike and Evil Noodle. *Simon as Hugo and the Announcer. *Brian as the Airport Manager and Isaac. *Paul as the Airbus Pilot. *Stefan as the PA. Transcript Sally Smith: Hello, I'm Sally Smith. Today me, my friends, Hans, his siblings, his good friends, his cousins, the Save Ums, and his best friend Karl are going to watch Bob the Builder Live. to: Sally Smith, her friends, Hans, Little Hans, Maryetta, the Save Ums, Derek, Victor, Isaac, Hugo, Rita Ashikaga, Ralph, Tanya, Ricky, and Karl at the bus stop boarding a bus. bus drives past the movie theater SallyJones1998's mother: SallyJones1998, how dare you watch Shimajirō to Niji no Oashisu. You that that film was a baby film! When we get home, I am changing it from Barney and Friends on PBS Kids to Dragon Ball Z on the FUNimation Channel! SallyJones1998: (in Larry's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooo!! Mrs Heimler: Evil Hans, how dare you watch Spy Kids Game Over. You know that film was made by Dimension Films. You were supposed to see Finding Nemo 3D! When we get home, I will change it from The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl on AMC to Johnny Test on Cartoon Network. Evil Hans: (in Darth Vader's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooo!! Mrs Vons: Evil Derek, how dare you watch Storks! You that that film was made by Warner Bros.! You were supposed to see Trolls! When we get home, I am gonna change it to the Henry Hugglemonster on Disney Junior! Evil Derek: (in Scratchy's voice) Nooooooooooooooooo!! Sally Smith, her friends, Hans, Little Hans, Maryetta, the Save Ums, Derek, Victor, Isaac, Hugo, Rita, Ralph, Tanya, Ricky, and Karl got to the theater to Sally Smith, her friends, Hans, Little Hans, Maryetta, the Save Ums, Derek, Victor, Isaac, Hugo, Rita, Ralph, Tanya, Ricky, and Karl at the ticket counter Ticket Manager: Welcome to the theater. What show would you like to see today? We got Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on Live Stage, The Lion King on Broadway, Tarzan Broadway, Beauty and the Beast Broadway, The Little Mermaid Broadway, Aladdin Broadway, Bob the Builder Live, and so much more. Smirks: We would like eight tickets to see Bob the Builder Live. Ticket Manager: Okay. Here you go. Enjoy. (Cut to Sally Smith, her friends, Hans, Little Hans, Maryetta, the Save Ums, Derek, Victor, Isaac, Hugo, Rita, Ralph, Tanya, Ricky, and Karl on their theatre seats) Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the one, the only, and the handiest builder in town, Bob the Builder! enters Bob: Hello everyone! Welcome to my concert. It's great to see you. Evil Jazzi: Look, Jazzi! Evil Noodle and I wanna see the Shrek the Musical! Jazzi: Evil me, you and Evil Noodle need to shut up. We are watching the concert. Evil Noodle: No!! Noodle: You need to stop. We can either see Bob the Builder Live or you are going to be sent to the Tobis logo! Bob: Me, Wendy, Scoop, Lofty, Dizzy, Muck, and Roley are working together. Jazzi and Evil Noodle enter the stage Bob: What are you doing? Evil Jazzi: We are going to beat you up! Evil Noodle: That's right! Bob: Please no! Evil Jazzi: Too bad! Jazzi and Evil Noodle beat up Bob forming a dust cloud Jazzi and Evil Noodle kill Wendy, Scoop, Lofty, Dizzy, Muck, and Roley. The action is censored Foo: (in her TV show voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!! (normal voice) Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle just ruined Bob the Builder Live. Ka Chung: (in his TV show voice) Nooooooooooooooooooo!! (normal voice) Why do Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle have to ruin everything? Custard: (in his TV show voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! (normal voice) That wasn't looking cool. Jazzi: (in her TV show voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! (normal voice) Now the kids will be very sad because my evil clone and Evil Noodle ruined Bob the Builder Live. Noodle: (in his TV show voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! (normal voice) Can this day will be hard for this? Karl: (in Pinkie Pie's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!! (normal voice) I'm so sad that Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle ruined Bob the Builder Live. Shimajirō Shimano: (in Spike's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! (normal voice) Not so good. Mimirin Midorihara: (Bubbles crying sound effect) to: Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura outside the theater Iris: Oh boy! No Good! We can't believe that we won't be able to see Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Live on Stage because of the fire! Now we will miss Jason the Red Ranger, Billy the Blue Ranger, Zack the Black Ranger, Kimberly the Pink Ranger, and Trini the Yellow Ranger! How about Shrek the Musical instead? Giffany: I don't think we can. Wait, I know who did it! It's Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle! Dark Magician Girl: They need to get their bottom beaten! Azura: Let's go in, Iris, Giffany, and Dark Magician Girl you three get Mrs. Cheerfields, the kids, and the audience out of this theater while I pull the fire alarm. to Sally Smith, her friends, Hans, Little Hans, Maryetta, the Save Ums, Derek, Victor, Isaac, Hugo, Rita, Ralph, Tanya, Ricky, and Karl outside from the theater as scary sound effects play loudly Evil Jazzi: Uh oh. Evil Noodle: It's Sally Smith, her friends, Hans, Little Hans, Maryetta, the Save Ums, Derek, Victor, Isaac, Hugo, Rita, Ralph, Tanya, Ricky, and Karl. Evil Jazzi: We are in trouble. Hugo: That's right, Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle. You are in trouble. Derek: Also, there will be no Dr Pepper and Coke for you. Victor: You will only have Pepsi, Mtn Dew, Mug Root Beer, and other drinks you hate. Shimajirō: You will only watch shows which are not made by Konami, Bemani, and Dimension Films. Mimirin: You will also watch films which are not made by Konami, Bemani, and Dimension Films. BB Jammies: Agweed. Foo: BB Jammies agrees with Mimirin and Shimajiro. But you will also play video games which are not made by Konami, Bemani, and Dimension Films. Ka Chung: I agree with Foo. Also, you will also play CD roms which are not made by Konami, Bemani, and Dimension Films. Custard: I agree with Foo and Ka-Chung. That means you'll be forced to play Sonic Riders. Jazzi: And you'll be forced to watch my TV show for the rest of your life. Noodle: Jazzi is right, Evil me and Evil Jazzi. This means you'll watch our show for the rest of your life. Little Hans: You will also listen to music which are not made by Konami, Bemani, and Dimension Films. Maryetta: I called Justin Timberlake and told him to ban you from coming to his concert. African Vulture: You will sleep in a cat tent instead of your pillow, bed, and blanket. Karl: You will also sleep with some cats who will pee, poop and lick on you. Hans: I called Hitler and told him not to invite you to his birthday party. Victor: I called Walmart and told them to ban you from buying some Spy Kids DVDs and to buy Teletubbies DVDs instead. Hugo: You will wear diapers and you will go potty and poopy in them rather than the toilet. Derek: I replaced some water in the sink in the bathroom with some mud. Laura: I replaced your toothpastes and toothbrushes in the bathroom with glue and cactuses. Ralph: I called my dad parents told them not to take you to Six Flags Great Adventure. Rita: We will also be going to Six Flags Great America without you. HansHeimlerFan2001: We blocked some channels which have some films made by Konami, Bemani, and Dimension Films These include AMC, TCM, and NBC. RockingRalphFTW MarkDeatonFTL: If you crash my very expensive computer or destroy my house, then you both will be sent to jail. JivingJaniceYes AlvinHungNo: If you make a porn image out of Jazzi and Custard, then i will have you both banned from GoAnipedia. Ricky: We also donated your DDR games to a poor family in Africa. JackTheDisneyGuy: We also demolished your Bemani games. JohnnyRocks ClydeSucks: I added some surveys to prevent you from downloading some films made by Konami, Bemani, and Dimension Films. Roobear: I destroyed the toilet so you will not use it. Azura: I burned your underwear with my fire breath and you cannot wear them. shows up Ike: Come with me, Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle. You both are going to Germany. You both better not run away or else you both will be grounded for ultra tranquility. to the GoCity Airport Airport Manager: Can I help you? Ike: I would like to have two tickets for the flight to Germany for Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle. Airport Manager: Okay. They will go to the waiting corner. Jazzi and Evil Noodle go to the waiting corner PA: Flight 13 to Germany now boarding at Gate A-1. to Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle in the plane Airbus Pilot: Welcome to Flight 13. Flight time to Germany is 36 hours. Do not worry, we will arrive in Germany. Enjoy your flight. hours later Jazzi and Evil Noodle soon arrive at a German airport in an eco-friendly city. Evil Jazzi: Why did we get sent to Germany? PA: (in German) Willkommen in Deutschland. Diese Zone diente zum Abladen von Passagieren. Kein Parkplatz erlaubt. minutes later Evil Jazzi: (in Katrin voice) Ah oh. Wir sprechen Deutsch. Unser Leben könnte schlimmer sein. Category:Grounded Stories by SallyJones1998